


katy gets a bike pump shoved up her ass

by bionicle_fuck



Series: bionicle_fuck beats off to a kid's game [2]
Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: Air Inflation, Anal, Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Farting, Fluff and Smut, Furry, Inflation, Trans Female Character, embarrassing kink shit oh god, if my sister somehow finds this I'm so sorry I can explain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bionicle_fuck/pseuds/bionicle_fuck
Summary: Katy, awakened to a new side of herself, prepares for some alone time with an unusual tool. Things get interesting when Lammy walks in on her.Brush up on your sheep anatomy.
Relationships: Katy Kat/Lammy (PaRappa the Rapper)
Series: bionicle_fuck beats off to a kid's game [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908313
Kudos: 12





	katy gets a bike pump shoved up her ass

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my files for a while along with some other embarrassing shit, figured I'd toss it up here for you sick fuckos
> 
> and if you don't feel like googling sheep dicks all you need to know is they've got hella foreskin and a weird tuber by the peehole

It was a cool, humid summer night, and Lammy and Ma-san were leaving their tour bus to run some errands around town. Milkcan had been touring the continent for the past month, so inevitably they would eventually run short on the bare essentials. Katy would usually accompany them for this sort of outing, but this time she decided to stay in the bus to do some managerial work on her own.  
As the pair traipsed through the overgrown grass of the RV park they were staying in, Lammy pawed through her pockets, running a mental checklist of items she should have on her.

  
"Uh, hey Ma, I think I left my phone in the bus, mind waiting here for a sec?"  
(Yeah whatever, but if you and Kat start getting frisky again don't make me wait through it.)

  
Lammy gave Ma-san an embarrassed knock on the shoulder before jogging back to the bus.  
She climbed the steps and pushed the door open.

"Sorry, forgot my--" she bit her tongue upon seeing Katy, laying on the couch in the back of the bus, pants down with the tube of a bike pump lodged into her rear. They froze for several seconds in awkward eye contact.

  
"L-Lammy! Ehh, I didn't expect you to be back so soon! I was just uh..." she shuffled her pants back up her thighs. "Well, you know, I figured since you and Ma-san were out I'd--"

Lammy cleared her throat. "I guess I'll j-just leave you t-to that then."

She closed the door and stood on the steps, looking down at her feet. She'd always secretly fantasized about this, but had never brought it up to Katy for fear that it was too weird. Her head was swirling with fantasies of rubbing Katy's tight, sensitive belly, hearing it gurgle as she moaned, watching her face tense as she pumped...

Her cock pushed it's way out of it's sheath, and she quickly shoved it back under her shorts. She glanced into the window. Katy had pulled out the hose and was putting her sweats back on. Lammy turned to Ma-san and signaled for her to go without her. Ma-san rolled her eyes and continued off. Once she had left eyeshot, Lammy sighed and opened the door back up.  
"H-hey Kate, look, uh, I didn't mean to ruin your fun, b-but uhh..."

Katy eyed the protrusion from the lamb's pants as it slinked back out of it's prison, and flashed her a knowing smirk. "I had a feeling you were into this!" she exclaimed.

Lammy froze, a blush spreading across her face, and she kicked the door closed behind her. "Hh-how did you know‽"

"You don't think I noticed how flustered you got after the donut thing?"

Lammy's face was now entirely red. She thought back to a time earlier in the tour when Katy had overeaten, and spent the next few hours rubbing her stomach and occasionally voicing her discomfort. Had she been taunting her?  
She stammered, but words refused to form.

"So uh, didn't you have to grab something, or...?" Katy interjected.

"D-do you m-mind if I u-uh... join y-you?"

Katy had already untied the drawstring of her pants. She waved Lammy over and patted the seat near the pump. Lammy nervously obliged.  
Katy slid her pants back down and turned to Lammy, who was fidgeting with the bike pump. Katy grabbed the end of the hose and lubricated it with her saliva.

"Care to help me with this?" Katy said, spreading her legs and pulling her underwear aside to show Lammy her waiting butthole.

"Mhm..." Lammy's voice was quivering, and the end of her shaft was losing circulation against her belt. She sloppily undid the buckle before turning back to the task at hoof. She took the hose from Katy and inspected the end. It had been modified with a conical tip and silicone ribbing that ran several inches along the hose, before sharply flaring outwards. Did Katy have this the whole tour?

Katy's tail twitched as Lammy pressed the end against Katy's anus. With a grunt, her rear gave way, and the nozzle disappeared into Katy's innards.

"I-is this far enough?"

"Maybe just a little farther. Wouldn't want it coming out now, would we?" Katy purred, winking at Lammy. The lamb carefully grabbed the hose and slowly navigated it further into Katy, who was kneading at the cushion all the while.

Lammy grabbed the pump and held it for a second, visualizing her guitar. She glanced back at Katy, who nodded. Taking firm grip, Lammy pulled up the handle and swiftly lowered it, causing the cat to yelp in surprise.

"S-sorry, I just uh- a-are you okay?" Lammy looked over at Katy, who had a paw clutching her slightly distended midsection.

"I'm fine, but uh, could you go a bit slower?"

Lammy nodded and pumped once again, slower this time, while monitoring her girlfriend's response. She lifted her hand up off her belly and gave a thumbs up before placing it back on the seat next to her.

Lammy took the sign and loosed more pumps, keeping a slow rhythm while listening intently to Katy's moans. Katy's belly, usually flat and toned, had begun to bloat by a good few inches. The waistband of her underwear was starting to dig into her skin, so Lammy took the liberty of pulling it down for her. Katy sighed as the air flowed into the newly opened space.  
Lammy placed a hoof onto Katy's belly and continued pumping, feeling the skin stretch under her fingers.  
By now Katy's gut had swollen to the size of a beach ball, and her breathing had become labored. Despite this, her stomach hardly moved with her breaths.

"Haah... Lammy, I'm...ngggh..."

Lammy put down the pump.

"O-oh, uhh... A-are you okay?? D-does it hurt?"

Katy carefully propped herself against the arm of the couch and poked her belly, watching the light fingerprints fade back into her skin.

"Y-yeah, I'll be alright. It aches a bit, but like, in a g-good wa--" her sentence was cut short by muscles readjusting, no doubt unsure how to accommodate for the sudden tension. She tilted her head back and let out a strained vocalization.

Lammy, not entirely convinced, leaned closer to inspect her handiwork. The distance between fur follicles had been magnified, revealing the bluish skin beneath. Her abs were usually decently prominent, but had now been stretched beyond recognition. Katy held both hands to her gut, rubbing in slow spirals. She admired it with half-lidded eyes and drooping jaw, weakly wimpering at it's quiet creaks and low grumbles. Lammy gave it two light pats, making a drum-like noise and prompting more moans from Katy.

"Nnnhh... try not to pop me, alright...?"

"No promises," Lammy teased, secretly enthralled by the prospect. She gingerly tested the taut surface.

Katy winced as her stomach gurgled and she unleashed a throaty burp.

"Ahh... Lammy..." Her voice was shaky, entirely stripped of it's usual confidence. She gestured her tail towards Lammy's crotch, then towards her own. Her panties were soaked with her natural lube.  
Recognizing the signal and eager to please, Lammy dropped her pants, finally freeing her slender ram cock. She squatted down before her now helpless girlfriend and set her elbows on Katy's bloated gut, forcing another, albeit small, belch. Lammy pulled aside her panties and teased her girlfriend's clit with her urethral process, watching Katy's claws twitch.

"I suppose I should go a bit slower this time?"

Katy nodded, and Lammy worked her way into Katy's tighter-than-usual pussy, gradually pushing in more and more of her length. Her thrusts forced more air up and out of Katy's stomach.

"Lam, - _brrp-_ pass me the - _oof-_ pump..."

Lammy kicked the pump up to Katy, who grabbed it and slammed down the handle. Lammy's elbows sprung upwards off Katy's tightening belly.

"Woah Katy, u-uh, please don't overdo it, okay?"

Katy didn't respond. She kept pumping, panting and moaning with each thrust. Suddenly Lammy buckled over her rock hard gut. Katy's pussy clamped down onto the lamb's cock and she loosed a long caterwaul as thick jizz blasted into her deepest crevasses.  
With a final pump, the mounting pressure in Katy's stomach forced the end of the hose out of her rectum, clearing the way for a bout of flatulence and a shuttering sigh.

* * *

Lammy flopped sideways onto the couch, watching her penis pulling itself back into it's sheath. She looked over to Katy, who had slumped back into the cushions. Her stomach still had some girth to it, which she was massaging in an attempt to soothe her battered abdominal muscles. Lammy reached a caring arm around her, and Katy reciprocated with a purr.

"You alright Kate? I've never seen you so..." Lammy struggled to find a word.

"Submissive?" Katy panted, evidently feeling a little indignified. Lammy hummed in agreement.

"I've just never been that big before, let alone with another person. Don't worry yourself too much," she reaffirmed, running a paw through Lammy's hair and flashing her an exhausted, but content smile.

Their cuddle session was interrupted by the door slamming open, and through it they caught the unmistakable glare of their bandmate, who was holding another weeks worth of groceries.

(I saw everything,) she chittered.

(Next time, close the damn window.)

**Author's Note:**

> factoid I couldn't fit; cats have a bone in their clitoris
> 
> I don't really write much but I'm down with criticism
> 
> edit: prequel now available boiii


End file.
